Lazy Afternoons
by Olympus Spirit
Summary: Set in an alternate universe in which Roxas is a normal boy living in Twilight Town, and about to begin eighth grade. However, he and his friends are in for a year of changes when a new girl, Xion shows up. Not to mention the strange dreams Roxas has been having. #AU #Roxas/Hayner #Pence/Olette
1. I The Usual Spot

**The Usual Spot**

The alleyway under the tracks. 'The Usual Spot', as Roxas and his friends called it.

They'd been meeting here ever since they were kids. It was a clubhouse of sorts with all the personal touches they had given it. Hayner's dartboard seemed to stick out the most, though Olette had added a chessboard recently. She and Pence liked to play.

Hayner was their somewhat full of himself, yet generally nice leader. He often wore black and forest green, but was also fond of army camo. He had blond hair much lighter than Roxas's.

Then there was Pence- black hair, broad, and extremely kind. He probably has a slight crush on Olette, the brunette with emerald eyes. She was the female in their little gang.

Lastly of course was Roxas with his blond hair and deep, ocean blue eyes. He was Hayner's partner in crime.

The gang had gathered at their hideaway under the tracks to discuss how they would spend their last day of summer vacation.

"We went to the beach yesterday," Hayner reminded them. "There were the wonders of Twilight Town before that."

"I just don't wanna see anymore of Seifer and his lackies," Pence said. "Bad enough we're stuck with him at school."

"Yeah we've seen enough of him this summer," Roxas agreed. "Too bad our parents make us spend summer outside."

As though the weather knew his mind, a rumble of thunder was suddenly heard.

"Well," Hayner said with a impish grin. "They can't make us stay out now. Let's go play PlayStation 3 at my place."

"Great idea," Olette exclaimed. "And if your parents don't object, I'll make those pancakes you love."

"You're the best Ol," Hayner told her.

Roxas felt a mild rush of amusement. Pence might have a crush on Olette, but it seemed clear to him that she crushed on Hayner.

Roxas didn't know if Hayner returned the sentiment, but for some reason he hoped not. The truth was, Roxas was beginning to feel differently toward his best friend since some time last year in seventh grade. He couldn't entirely describe it- the way he focused on Hayner's movements, his expressions and glances, and even what clothes looked best on him. He'd started giving Hayner tips on what to wear when he asked.

Roxas knew he'd been here with his friends forever. Did people ever feel like they were out of place, and had maybe been somewhere else? Roxas sometimes felt that way. He had a firm belief in past lives, and sometimes thought he saw his in dreams.

He wondered if Hayner, Pence, and Olette had been in any of his past lives.

Another peal of thunder, this one much closer, cut into his thoughts.

"We'd better make it to my place quick," Hayner said with some urgency. "Come on!"

The four of them ran for it. Tiny droplets were already falling. The best way to avoid getting wet was through the tunnels, so it didn't surprise Roxas that's where Hayner led them.

They knew that if they stopped running they would be stuck down here while it poured, so they slowed their run to a jog.

If one wasn't from Twilight Town the tunnel would be confusing with its numbers and entrances.

Hayner lived with his mom in a second story apartment in the First District. When they exited the tunnel it was already raining harder, so they ran again.

Their feet knew the way and so without paying much attention to surrounding, they made it to the stairs going up the side of the house to the second floor front door. Technically it was a two story house.

Hayner threw open the door and gestured for them to follow.

"Mom, I'm home!"

It soon became apparent that Hayner's mom was away. Sure enough, the boy found a note on the kitchen counter.

"She'll be home tonight," he said, clutching the letter and smirking. "How about those pancakes Olette? I'm gonna go change. Roxas, I need your help with something. Pence can hook up the PS3."

"Got it," Pence said agreeably.

Roxas followed Hayner into the hall and then into the bedroom he'd seen hundreds of times. There were clothes scattered everywhere of course.

Roxas was suddenly distracted by Hayner rummaging through his dresser, bent over with his cargo clad ass on display.

Roxas didn't pull his eyes away and Hayner suddenly spun around, holding two shirts and lowers.

"Which one?"

"I dunno," Roxas said thoughtfully. "Camo always looks good for you. Black shirt?"

"Exactly," Hayner agreed, throwing off the shirt he was currently wearing.

Roxas allowed himself a peak at his friend's chest and stomach before telling him he was gonna go see how Pence was doing with the PlayStation 3.

In his opinion, this was already shaping up to be a good last day of summer.


	2. II Dreams

**Dreams**

It was getting late, and Hayner's mom had told them to be in bed by 9 o'clock. Roxas and Pence had both gotten permission to sleep over from their parents. Ollete had left hours ago.

"You're sure your school things are ready to go?" Roxas's dad had asked sternly over the phone. "You'll have to leave Hayner's house early to come get everything."

"I'm sure dad," Roxas mumbled in reply.

"Good. You're a big boy and I trust you. Goodbye son."

That had been all, and Roxas didn't doubt Pence's conversation with his mother had played out similarly. They would all have to leave early to get their school things.

"Well that's no big," Hayner had said casually enough. "We can swing by your place and Pence's before school."

That was the plan. Hayner's mother had agreed Roxas and Pence could stay over as long as it didn't make them late for school.

She'd hung around long enough to order them a pizza for dinner and give them their bedtime marching orders.

Hayner explained she usually went to her room like this, since she worked hard to support them.

Of course, none of them had any intent of going to bed at nine, once it was confirmed Hayner's mom was asleep.

"Clear guys," Hayner said with a grin, coming back from his mom's room.

They stayed up another three hours playing racing and wrestling. Every once in awhile Roxas would look over at Hayner gripping his controller with a confidence that shouted winner.

He would study Hayner's brown hair, his fair skin- how good that black t-shirt and camo clung to his slender yet toned frame.

Sometimes Hayner would smirk like he knew Roxas was looking, but he never said anything.

Finally at midnight Pence, ever the practical one, suggested they needed sleep since they were getting up at about 5:30.

They followed Hayner to his room, but the blond had no intent of turning in just yet.

"So Roxas," he said. "What's with you checking me out?"

Roxas gawked.

"I did not!"

"Whatevs man," Hayner snorted. "What does Pence think?"

Pence had two mothers, so he was more than understanding.

"I think it'd be okay if you two liked each other," he said thoughtfully.

"Hear that Roxas?" Hayner exclaimed coolly. "Too bad for both of you I'm not a queer, but I appreciate the sentiment."

Something in Roxas flinched at Hayner's use of 'queer'.

"I'm not either," Roxas insisted, but it sounded unconvincing even to him.

"Hey its alright man," Hayner told him. "I just don't swing that way."

However, that didn't cheer Roxas up a bit. He'd just learned that he and Hayner could never be anything more than friends. Worse- Hayner toyed with him all the time by flirting.

"I wanna go to bed," Roxas said suddenly, tone edgy.

He curled up on his side of Hayner's bed and faced away from them.

"Hey Roxas," Hayner said, voice sounding a little vulnerable, rather than his confident self.

"What?" Roxas mumbled into the mattress.

"I'm sorry if I upset you man."

Hayner's voice said he meant it.

"Its cool," Roxas said, still facing the other way. "I'm just a little tired, that's all."

"Me too," Pence agreed, so they all lay down and the lights were shut off.

Yet Roxas fell into an uneasy sleep. What was Hayner sorry for?

He was suddenly standing on a beach, looking out over seemingly endless blue waves. It was a sunny day. This wasn't Twilight Town's beach though. It appeared to be an island.

Roxas felt a rush of panic for some reason when he looked down and saw that he was wearing red jean shorts. He'd never wear anything like that.

He raised his hand to look at it, to see if there was a difference. He had the feeling this was him in some other life or existence.

"I've been to see him," a cool, somewhat amused voice said from somewhere in his mind. "He looks a lot like you."

Roxas looked around, but it was just him, standing alone on the beach.

"Who are you!?" he demanded aloud, as though speaking to some god.

"I'm what's left," the voice said somewhat thoughtfully. "Or maybe... I'm all there ever was... "

The beach and everything was suddenly gone, sunk into the darkness behind his eyelids. Roxas heard Hayner's alarm clock going off in that annoying beep and groaned.


	3. III Friends and Rivals

**Friends and Rivals**

It was too late for them to go back on their mistake now. They'd known school started back today, yet they still chose to stay at Hayner's, and to stay up half the night.

Olette raised her eyebrow when the three of them walked through the doors about five minutes til the first bell.

"Man you guys look like crap," she remarked at their tired, bloodshot eyes.

"I tried to tell... " Pence began, but Roxas and Hayner shut him up with extremely ugly looks.

"Do you guys even have your schedules?" she asked them.

"Aw shit!" Hayner swore.

The three of them all had to make a dash to the office, making them late for homeroom.

Roxas and Pence shared homeroom with Mrs. Aubury, but to Roxas's disappointment- not Hayner.

Seifer's lackey, Fuijin gave Roxas a hostile glare from across the room.

After that Roxas had history for first period. Hayner did share this class with him, but so did Seifer.

"You losers actually showed up this year?" he called to them with a jeer.

"That will be enough," a deep, cool voice spoke.

Roxas recognized the voice. It belonged to his history teacher, who he'd never seen at the school before this year. It was also the voice from last night's dream!

Their new history teacher had long, slightly spiked white-blond hair, and mysterious yellow eyes. Was he wearing contacts?

"I'm Mr. Ansem, your new history teacher this year. Nice to meet all of you."

Roxas was sure this was the same voice...

'I'm what's left', last night's dream replayed in his mind, 'or maybe... I'm all there ever was'.

"Something the matter?" Mr. Ansem asked him. "Roxas, was it?"

Roxas realized then he'd been staring.

"No sir."

"Very well," Mr. Ansem said, proceeding to the black board where he'd already written out an outline of the upcoming semester. "Everyone get out your composition notebooks... "

Mr. Ansem had them take notes of what this class would entail. Typical of the first day. Roxas knew they'd be going over this in every class.

Second period was similar, and again third period.

Roxas hated that he also shared second period with Seifer. Seifer twice in a row...

"Where's your boyfriend Roxas?" Seifer taunted at no sight of Hayner in second period.

Fourth period fortunately didn't feature Seifer either, and Roxas was glad to see both Pence and Olette. He also noticed they shared this class with Rai, but he wasn't terrible on his own. Usually Seifer or Fuijin egged him on.

Lunch time hadn't come fast enough, but of course Seifer couldn't let anyone eat in peace.

When a hyperactive kid named Zell stepped out of line, Seifer practically tackled him, sending him and his tray flying.

"Whoops," Seifer exclaimed loudly with a snicker.

"Seifer!"

Seifer rolled his eyes as a boy with brown hair wearing a leather jacket stormed across the cafeteria.

"What do you want Squall?"

"Why'd you do that!?" Squall demanded angrily.

"Not sure what you're talking about," Seifer said, studying his fingers like they were interesting.

"You tackled Zell," Squall accused.

Seifer's eyes flashed dangerously and he walked over, getting right in Squall's face, but the other didn't stand down.

"Why don't you try and prove it!?"

Squall didn't back down and Seifer's bottom lip curled before he stormed off.

Roxas helped Zell get to his feet.

"What a jerk!"

Squall looked at Roxas seriously.

"I wouldn't cross him," Squall warned. "Leave Seifer to me."

Squall didn't need to tell Roxas that. Everyone in the school knew Squall was the only one that stood a chance against Seifer in a fight, and perhaps Raijin.

Squall and Seifer were rivals. They all knew that...

What about Zell?

"Hey," Roxas said to Zell kindly. "Come sit with us."

Roxas led the hyperactive blond to their table, but he still seemed nervous. Zell wasn't used to having many friends, but Roxas had sworn to himself he wouldn't just stand by this year.

"Hey Zell," Pence greeted.

"Hi," Olette said with a cheery wave.

"Sup man?" Hayner asked coolly.

Zell actually gave a small smile and sat down.

"That was way too far," Roxas said with a scowl.

"Its Seifer," Hayner pointed out. "Only Leon can really stop him, if even he can."

Leon was what Squall liked to be called.

"Why doesn't Leon stop him?" Roxas wondered.

"Maybe he figures even he can't," Hayner said. "Though he does stand up to him, so maybe... "

Roxas didn't know if Leon could stop Seifer or not, but he was starting to get up the motivation to do it himself. He was tired of that no good bully...


	4. IV The Sandlot

**The Sandlot**

The Usual Spot wasn't a place the gang usually hung out at on rainy days, but if they ever did, it was at least sheltered.

Even Hayner wouldn't have wanted to retreat indoors today- rain or no rain...

The school had posted memos on every board about a new park opening. Though more specifically- the beautification club had posted the memos.

Their school's beautification club happened to be co-chaired by Fuijin, so they all knew Seifer would try to pull something.

Sure enough! On the back of every memo...

"Come experience the ultimate in Twilight Town street brawl," Hayner read from a memo he'd snagged at lunch. "Experience Struggle..."

Roxas facepalmed and Pence shook his head.

"Boys!" Olette lamented with a sigh.

"They won't let him do it," Pence pointed out reasonably. "The minute someone goes and rats..."

"Seifer makes that person the running joke of the entire student body," Roxas finished for him sullenly.

Pence gulped, not disagreeing because he knew Roxas right.

"No one will rat him out," Hayner sighed. "Which means we'll just have to beat him at his own game!"

Hayner grinned like an idiot and Roxas rolled his eyes dramatically.

"You can't beat Seifer in a fight," Pence remarked.

"Watch me," Hayner said with a smug smirk of confidence. "Have I ever tried beating him?"

"Good point," Olette said. "I'd say its a pretty safe bet Hayner could beat Seifer. Actually, bullies like Seifer are often full of hot air!"

Hayner smirked even more widely and winked at Olette.

"Exactly!"

Then he turned an amused look on Roxas.

"You planning to enter?" he asked.

Roxas looked a little surprised and skeptical.

"Who me?" he asked with a nervous laugh. "I can't fight!"

"We both know that's BS," Hayner shot at him. "You've managed to wrestle me down a few times."

"I was just playing," Roxas pointed out with a shrug.

Still- Hayner was right. Roxas could definitely put up a fight when he wanted to...

Plus, he was one of the tallest guys at their school.

"One of us can put Seifer in his place," Hayner goaded him. "I say we both enter! Even if we lose, Seifer will be wounded in the ego if somebody really challenges him. I bet he expects some half-baked dork like Zell or Vivi to make it to him and forfeit..."

"We both know Zell won't enter," Roxas snorted.

"Duh!" Hayner retorted. "Details, details..."

The blond folded his arms confidently and closed his eyes in self-absorption.

Olette gave Pence and Roxas a look that clearly expressed amusement at this entire scenario.

"I really would love seeing Seifer cow down though!" Olette gushed with a laugh. "Maybe I'll enter the Struggle..."

"Huh!?" Hayner exclaimed with a slight frown. "You wanna fight with guys Olette?"

"Don't give me that misogynistic stuff," Olette chided with a snort. "Just because we're girls doesn't mean we can't fight!"

Roxas wondered deep down though what would happen if Olette really did fight...

"Well alright," Hayner replied haughtily. "Have it your way. Just remember you'll be playing with the big boys!"

"She isn't really serious," Pence said, giving Olette a concerned pout that seemed uncertain.

Roxas knew what Hayner was about to say when a playful expression appeared across his features.

"Maybe you should try then," he suggested with a smirk. "Why don't you fight for her?"

Pence looked as though he'd just been shoved. His mouth fell open slightly in confusion.

He studied Olette seriously for several moments.

"If I do," Pence spoke uncertainly, and Olette's eyes met his with an adoration hard to miss. "Will you not fight?"

Olette moved her mouth to speak. Clearly she was a little at a loss for words.

"I won't fight," she said thoughtfully, looking away from him with a slight blush. "If you do..."

Pence continued to look uncertain, but he didn't really seem afraid. His eyes seemed to flash with a newfound determination.

"I'll do it," Pence said confidently. "I will..."

Olette gave him a bashful nod as Hayner and Roxas exchanged knowing looks. Now there was no doubt in either of their minds:

Pence was in love with Olette...

oOoOoOoOoOo

Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long since my last update. Life happens. I hope you'll keep reading and reviewing. I'll try to keep writing!


	5. V Unforseen Circumstances

Unforseen Circumstances

School took a few interesting turns during their second week...

Squall finally got enough of Seifer's bullying at Friday lunch- the day before Struggle was scheduled to happen.

He saw Seifer making a beeline for Zell across the cafeteria. Seifer looked like a poisonous spider moving in to slaughter it's prey.

Squall charged full speed and elbowed Seifer hard in the stomach, sending the boy flying across the floor.

"Squall!" Mr. Ansem exclaimed, marching in their direction resolutely.

"He was going to attack Zell," Squall attempted to explain.

Seifer hoisted himself up with a murderous look and cold cocked Squall in a flash.

"Seifer!"

The blonde lunged on top of Squall and socked him across the face again.

Mr. Anselm wrestled the boy off even as his fist was raised to hit again.

"Both of you!" he snapped. "Saturday detention- tomorrow!"

Seifer gave Squall an ugly look as Mr. Ansem marched him away.

Squall wiped at his bloody nose and went off grumbling about the school nurse.

Rai announced at recess that as Seifer's official right hand man- Struggle was being rescheduled.

Not everyone was happy about the announcement, but Pence certainly seemed relieved.

"Did you see Squall!?" Hayner exclaimed with a snort of laughter. "I can handle Struggle being rescheduled..."

"He showed Seifer!" a nearby girl chimed in.

"I get the feeling the trouble with Seifer is just starting," Olette said uncertainly, looking worried.

The real surprise came during last period. Unfortunately, Hayner didn't share this class with Roxas either...

"Alright class," said Mrs. Berry, their career teacher. "We have a new student joining us today. Come on in dear..."

Roxas looked surprised when a girl about his age with short brunette hair walked in. She looked extremely reserved and quiet.

"This is Xion," Mrs. Berry explained to all of them, turning to her. "I think we got you in just in time for your last class dear..."

Xion soon went to find a desk. Roxas gave her a curious look as she chose one of the vacant ones in the back.

Her eyes lifted and met his. He averted his gaze with a self-conscious blush. He shouldn't try to appear too curious...

He didn't like her. Really he didn't. He just felt unexplainably drawn to her- in the same way he'd recognized Mr. Ansem. Exactly like that...

Who was she? Why did he feel like they'd met before?

His mind drew a blank as he tried to reach for some memory that didn't seem to be there.

Oddly, his mind went from her to Hayner and his heart beat faster.

He didn't know how he knew it- but Roxas knew she was going to mean something huge for he and Hayner.

Was she going to come between them?

That thought was just too much...

Roxas resolved to ignore Xion and keep Hayner away from her...


End file.
